When a personal computer is turned on, a basic input-output system (“BIOS”) that is stored in non-volatile solid state memory of the computer is invoked to begin what is known as a “boot” process, in which various initialization chores are undertaken. Among the most important of these chores is the copying of an operating system from disk storage of the computer over into a solid state memory of the computer, for execution of the operating system by the processor of the computer when the computer is being used. When the computer is turned off or when it is “re-booted”, the operating system is flushed from the memory.
Further, when the personal computer is turned on or “re-booted”, the disk storage user password (referred to as “user password” herein, it being understood that an operating system typically also has a different user password) that is required to gain access to data on the disk storage is sent from BIOS. When a user enters the password to gain access to data on the personal computer, the disk storage will recognize the password based on the password sent and the one stored locally on the disk storage.
Similarly, when the personal computer exits a “suspended” state and returns to its functional state, the same user password must be entered as outlined above. A “suspended” state differs from the normal “off” state. When the personal computer is turned off, the copy of the operating system stored in the solid state memory is flushed from solid state memory. When the personal computer enters the suspended state, the current copy of the operating system is kept in the solid state memory, thereby preserving any processes the user was using prior entering the suspended state. Exiting the suspended state occurs faster than starting the personal computer from the off state and allows the user to immediately resume whatever processes were being performed prior to entering the suspended state.
Currently, an unauthorized individual may gain access to the user's password when the system returns from a suspended state, as can happen when a laptop computer is stolen while in the suspend state, giving the thief time and opportunity to operate the computer. The thief can steal the password by monitoring the disk storage bus (serial ATA bus or PCI bus, for example) and intercepting the password when the BIOS sends a copy of the user password to the disk storage. A serial ATA bus is simply an electrical pathway through which information is exchanged between the disk storage and an application being executed by the computer processor. Personal security and data may be compromised when an unauthorized individual gains access to the user's personal computer by intercepting the user's password. There is currently no method for preventing an unauthorized individual from intercepting the user's password through the process discussed above. The present invention provides a method for securing the user's password so as to not be hijacked through the serial ATA bus or other disk storage bus.